


Twenty Random Facts About Draco Malfoy

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I’ve done something like this for Draco before, but I’m not sure, and either way, it’s probably time to do it again.  For Iulia_linnea’s <a href="http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html">Harry Potter Random Facts Fest</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve done something like this for Draco before, but I’m not sure, and either way, it’s probably time to do it again. For Iulia_linnea’s [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.insanejournal.com/360172.html).

1\. Draco was Lucius and Narcissa’s sixth try at having an heir. The previous pregnancies had all ended in miscarriage. They’d been married five years by that point, and Lucius was getting a bit desperate. After his birth, they didn’t bother trying again—they were both too scared of what would happen, and couldn’t handle the thought of having to go through more heartache.

2\. Draco’s favorite bedtime story until he was five was the story of the Boy Who Lived and how their Lord would rise again—but really, he was more interested in the boy than their Lord. Who cared about a moldy old freak who would probably never return?

3\. When Draco was six, he flew on his own for the first time. He stole his father’s broom, and managed to maneuver all right for a few loops—until he found himself too high, and startled, losing his grip on the broom. Luckily, Lucius saw him and caught him with a cushioning charm before he could hurt himself. Draco found out what it was like to go without supper for the first time that night.

4\. Draco’s closest friends growing up were Vince and Greg, but that was only because his father’s circle hadn’t had that many children. Theodore came along later, and while they were never great friends, he enjoyed having someone to talk to who could actually keep up with his thought processes.

5\. The day he first met Harry Potter, he had decided he wanted to make a friend outside his father’s influence. The problem was, the stupid boy didn’t seem to appreciate any of his advances. And he’d been so nice, too. Actually speaking to him first, asking questions, talking about what to expect in school. Really, the other boy had been extremely rude, and barely deigned to acknowledge him.

6\. When he’d met Potter properly on the train, the git had actually let Weasley laugh at him. Then defended him when Draco had had the nerve to get upset about it. After that (and the refused handshake), there was no way the two could ever be friends.

7\. Unlike most children at Hogwarts, the only word Draco ever heard from the Hat was “Slytherin!” Not that he had ever had any doubts on the subject.

8\. While Draco had met Severus a few times before Hogwarts, once he started school, the man became one of his greatest role-models. He was brilliant, clever, sly, sarcastic, and Draco adored his sense of humor. When he grew a bit older, his adoration turned to a crush, though it faded with the events of his sixth and seventh years. Oh, he adored the man for saving him at the end of his sixth year, but at the same time, his life had taken such a bad turn, it was hard to see anything positive any longer. He regretted that Severus died before he could gain the confidence to go to him and act out his crush.

9\. Quidditch had always been something Draco had enjoyed, but after Potter was placed on the Gryffindor team, it became an obsession. Not because he was great at it, but because he had to put Potter in his place. For five years, he was the second-best Seeker in the school. But as so many frequently pointed out to him—second-best was still less than perfect. He never missed it after sixth year started.

10\. Being a Prefect when Potter was not was a joy—for about a week. Then he found out just how much Prefects were expected to do. Really, how could they expect him to do all that and keep up with his schoolwork? If Umbridge hadn’t created the Inquisitorial Squad, he’d probably have turned in his badge before the year was half over, really.

11\. Before his father was sent to Azkaban, Draco had given little thought to the meaning of the stories his father had told him about the Dark Lord. He simply enjoyed using the fear of the man against others, enjoying the way they froze when he mentioned him. After meeting Voldemort, that pleasure went away. Instead, all he could think of when anyone else mentioned him was the churning, sick feeling in his stomach as the man had probed his mind. He’d managed to keep from being sick until he’d gotten to his room, then collapsed on the rug, heaving thickly. He’d known then that he was going to fail.

12\. The one shining moment of his sixth year wasn’t fixing the vanishing cabinet. It was catching Potter on the train and finally getting one up on him. Sure, Potter still managed to make it to school, but that had made the victory no less sweet, especially after so many years of losing to him. He’d ridden that wave of glory for nearly two weeks before reality caught up with him again.

13\. The night he caught Dumbledore turned out to be one of the worst nights of his life. His plan had worked. And he could have succeeded. But he couldn’t do it. Sure, he had Dumbledore at his mercy. But the bloody fool kept talking. Kept making him doubt. And then the others arrived, and he couldn’t. He tried. Really he did. It was almost a relief when Severus showed up and did the work for him. Almost.

14\. When Potter was brought to the Manor in his seventh year, Draco recognized him instantly. After all, he’d seen him at his worst, hadn’t he? Sure, his face was swollen and red, but Draco’d seen him like that a few times before. The real reason he hadn’t told anyone he was Potter was because Draco couldn’t stand the thought of what would happen if the Dark Lord actually won. And Potter was his only hope of seeing him defeated. Of course, if he’d known it would mean losing his wand, he’d have given the git up in a heartbeat.

15\. The night Potter returned to Hogwarts, Draco knew it was the end. He’d thought he was going to die, but he’d hoped for one last shot at glory, especially because Potter had stolen his wand. He’d never expected Vince to turn on him the way he did. And he certainly never expected Potter to actually _save_ him. He hated Potter more for that than anything else he’d ever done.

16\. Until the final battle. Potter shouting at Voldemort about how Draco was the owner of the Elder Wand (and why hadn’t he found this out earlier so he could have used that in his own favour?), and how Potter had conquered him, so really, that meant that Potter was the owner of the fucking wand—in front of the whole fucking world. Too bad Voldemort couldn’t have taken Potter with him when he died…

17\. Potter actually tried to make friends with him when he returned his wand. Draco hadn’t expected ever to hold it again, but then, he supposed if Potter had the Elder Wand, what would he need with Draco’s plain unicorn and hawthorn? Draco spoke with him long enough to retrieve his wand, then did his best to ignore Potter for the rest of his life.

18\. After the Death Eater trials, during which Draco’s mother’s help to Potter had come out, Draco found himself adrift. He no longer had any great goals like cleansing the world of Muggle filth. He was more concerned with trying to rid their home of the filth Voldemort and his rabble had left behind.

19\. Astoria hadn’t been his first choice for a wife, but he’d always known he was going to have to marry someday and father an heir, and she was more tractable than her sister, or any of the other girls in Draco’s year at Hogwarts. He was surprised at how accepting she was of his foibles. Even joined him in bed one night with one of the boys he brought home to play with. She was definitely the wife he needed, even if not what he truly wanted.

20\. The day that Scorpius was born was truly the happiest in his life. Draco swore to him that he would never feel as lost or scared as Draco had. He would always be there to protect his son. From everything. In many ways, Scorpius is the true love of Draco’s life.  



End file.
